Lo que el viento se llevo
by Kishuu Arashi
Summary: Tomoyo Era la mujer mas bella de georgia, tenia a todo hombre que podia tener , sin embargo solo una obsesion: Syaoran Li, el prometido de su prima Sakura [ SakuraSyaoran, TomoyoEriol, SyaoranTomoyo, etc xD


Lo que el viento se llevo

Por: Kishuu Arashi

Tomoyo Daidouji a pesar de sus 17 años, era la mujer mas hermosa de Georgia, sus hermosos ojos amatistas combinaban a la perfección con su cuerpo de avispa y su vestido color celeste con encajes lilas, su piel tan blanca como la leche cubierta por un sombrero y un velo de seda raso que le ayudaba a evitar los dañinos rayos del sol

Ahí se encontraba ella, sentada en la escalera acompañada de 2 Hombres, los gemelos Takaishi quienes conversaban con ella mientras Tomoyo les coqueteaba abiertamente…

-_Tomoyo supiste que pronto habrá guerra_?- dijo el mejor de los hermanos Takaishi, Kiro

-_Guerra, Guerra no tienen nada mejor de que hablar…-_ se decía media molesta viendo como aquellos 2 chicos hablaban según ella un tema sin importancia

-_Vamos Tomoyo debes prepararte para la guerra, pronto vendrán y tienes que cuidarte_-dijo el otro hermano Takaishi un poco mayor que Kiro, su nombre era Taro

-_Por dios si una vez más dicen la palabra "guerra" me encierro y no me ven mas_- ya estaba empezando a fastidiarle en exceso la actitud de los hermanos Takaishi

-_pero señorita Daidouji y la guerra?-_ Tomoyo enfureció y se levanto procediendo a entrar a su casa, sin embargo los hermanos Takaishi la detuvieron

-_Por cierto supo la ultima noticia?-_ dijo Kiro, provocando que Tomoyo se girara y se volviera a sentar en una silla que había por esos lugares

-_Que noticias Kiro_?-

-_Que Syaoran Li, regreso de su viaje y hoy harán una gran fiesta en su casa para anunciar el compromiso de el con vuestra prima, la señorita Sakura_- Tomoyo se paralizo, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, aquel hombre que había amado toda su vida se iba a casar con su prima, una mujer que a pesar que era bella era muy débil de salud y Tomoyo aparte siempre tenia lo que quería y ella sabia que el la amaba a ella no a Sakura.

-Ya _veo…bueno me debo ir nos vemos_..-Tomoyo se despidió cortésmente y se encerró en su cuarto dejando a los Hermanos Takaishi , quienes al ver que Tomoyo no regresaría agarraron sus caballos y se fueron confundidos ante la actitud de la joven

-_Que le pasara a la señorita Tomoyo_?- pregunto Kiro a su hermano mayor

-_Pues la verdad no se porque se molesta por Syaoran Li, pudiendo tenernos a nosotros_- suspiro resignado Taro

-_Ni modo…vamos que ya se hace tarde…-_

Cuando los mejillos dejaron a Scarlett en el portal de tara, y el ruido de los cascos se hubo perdido en la lejania, la joven volviò a su silla como una sonambula. Su rostro aun estaba con la expresión de dolor contenido y en la boca esbozaba la sonrisa simulada con que habìa querido ocultar su secreto a los muchachos

-_Oh Syaoran, Syaoran!-_ pensò y su corazon latio mas aprisa

Lo quiso en aquel primer momento tan sencilla e irrazonablemente como queria alimentos para comer, caballos para montar y una cama blanda para dormir.

En verdad nunca le hizo el amor, ni sus castaños ojos brillaban con aquella luz que tomoyo conocia tan bien en los otros hombres

-_Lo amo_…- Suspiro y entro nuevamente a su casa, a su querida tara…

---

Tomoyo subía las escaleras cuando se encontró con la mirada de su padre, el señor gerald Daidouji, amablemente le sonrió y le pidió a su hermosa hija que viniera con el a tomarse una copa de Brandy

-_ven hija tenemos que hablar..-_

Ambos se sentaron en uno de los sillones del estar mientras Mammy les llevaba el brandy y unas galletas

-No _estarás triste por el matrimonio de syaoran verdad?-_

_-No!-_ repuso ella con vehemencia esquivándolo

-_Estas mintiendo y me enorgullezco de ti, gatita. Me gusta que seas digna. Y ojala que mañana en la "barbacoa", también lo demuestres. No quiero que todo el condado ande murmurando y riéndose de ti, por enamorarte de un hombre que no tuvo hacia ti otro pensamiento que el de amistad_- Gerald con cariño tomo el brazo de la muchacha

-_Ahora vamos a comer y que todo esto quede entre nosotros…te quiero Tomoyo...-_ambos sonrieron y se dirigieron al salón…

---

Horas después en la residencia Daidouji, la joven Tomoyo se encontraba mirándose al espejo mientras su esclava y acompañante Mammy le cepillaba el cabello suavemente, su mirada era perdida y sin vida, ella amaba a Li…y el la hbia amado según sabia y no podía creer que la mosquita muerta de su prima se lo haya ganado

_-Debería ser más discreta Sita- _

_**(N/A en esa época los negros carecían de buen lenguaje, no es por falta ortografía, es porque trato de representar la voz xP)**_

-_Porque lo dices Mammy_?-

-_Porque ute quiere algo que no puee tené, el joven Syaoran es de su prima le uste o no_- suspiro Mammy quien dejo el cepillo al lado del mesón de la joven

_-Eso no es verdad, tu sabes que Syaoran Li siempre me ha amado…lo se en serio…-_

_-mire sita, mejor busquemos un vestio que le kee bien para la fiesta-_

_-No quiero Mammy, no iré mientras veo como la mosquita muerta de Sakura se queda con el hombre que mas amo_- se levanto molesta y se acostó en su cama ocultando su cabeza detrás de una almohada

_-Ay sita no me venga co eso ya, use el vestido lila, le quea biem_- dijo en tono serio Mammy mientras entraba al armario y sacaba un hermoso vestido, la falda era de un color azul perlado y la parte de arriba estaba finamente decorada con perlas pequeñas y poseía un hermoso color Lila, en complemento unos hermosos guantes de color azul perlado y un pequeño bolso del mismo color

_-No molestes mammy…déjame sola quiero estar sola_- Mammy suspiro resignada y no le quedo de otra que retirarse y dejar a la joven Tomoyo en sus aposentos mordiéndose los labios por la ira que sentía, odiaba a Sakura, la detestaba

---

Mientras en las plantaciones de Hara…

_-Que Tarde mas hermosa verdad amor…-_decía una joven de 17 años, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas hacían un bello contraste con su cabello castaño amarrado y su rostro blanco como el algodón, sus vestidos eran de un color verde muy sencillo, ya que ella no era como las demás mujeres, siempre prefería ser discreta y cuidarse de todo lo que pudiera pasar, eso si su rostro estaba protegido por un hermoso sombrero verde esmeralda

-_Es hermoso Sakura…pero no tanto como tu_…-sonreía el joven mientras abrazaba a su hermosa prometida por la espalda mirando el bello atardecer que estaba aconteciendo

_-Syaoran, no puedo creer que dentro de unas horas seremos Marido y mujer…es como un sueño, así como cuando éramos niños recuerdas-_ se volteo y rodeo con sus frágiles brazos el cuello de su amado

- _Creelo amor porque es verdad…-_la besa en los labios con infinita ternura, ella era la mujer para el, la mujer por la que daría su vida misma, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente mientras los rayos del sol se ocultaban dando paso a una hermosa noche…

---

Al día siguiente….

Todos en la residencia Daidouji se preparaban con ansias para la gran fiesta que habría, más que nadie la hermana de Tomoyo, porque sabía que ahí era la oportunidad perfecta para agarrar marido y tener hijos. La señora Sonomi Daidouji, más que nada asistía porque era la ceremonia de matrimonio de su sobrina predilecta y el señor Daidouji, solo iba por el brandy y las mujeres.

-_Sakuya donde esta tu hermana_?- decía la mujer mientras ajustaba el traje de su marido

_-No se…y ni me interesa a decir verdad…creo que esta en su cuarto- _dijo sin importancia y ordenando a una criada que la ayudara con el corsé.

-_Ay de mi hija..-_ suspiro y subió con Mammy el desayuno para que Tomoyo comiera y de paso se arreglara para la fiesta

Mientras en el cuarto de Tomoyo, ahí se encontraba ella mirándose al espejo perdida en sus pensamientos, debía encontrar una manera de que Syaoran se fijara que aun la amaba, pero no quería ir precisamente a la fiesta y encontrarse con su prima Sakura, que aparte era muy melosa con ella y la razón era obvia, Sakura quería mucho a su prima aun a pesar de los rumores que corrían de que ella había intentado seducir a su prometido. Pero Sakura era muy inocente y sabia que no podía ser cierto…en fin…

_-Tomoyo vamos hija deja ayudarte con el vestido que hoy es un día Glorioso para nosotros-_

_-No le veo lo genial…-_suspiro resignada mientras Pitty le ayudaba a levantarla-

_-Mira hija, se que amas a Syaoran, pero tu prima que te quiere tanto se va a casar con el y si el la Eligio es porque la ama verdad?…-_suspiro mientras sacaba el corsé que haría que el cuerpo del Tomoyo se viera mas acinturado

_-Madre me duele mucho usar este corsé y lo sabes-_ dijo media molesta y conteniendo la respiración

_-Hija, eso es para que comas como pajarito_ ( N/A: ese termino alude a comer poquito),_ y_ _pues te guste o no…_- suspiro mientras mira a Mammy quien sonríe – _Mammy ayúdale con el corse por favor, debo terminar de arreglarme..-_

-_Dee welta Sita Tomoyo que e ajustae el corse_- suspiro Mammy mientras Tomoyo se sujetaba a uno de los palos que estaban en su cama mientras Mammy apretaba con fuerza cada uno de los nudos de ese ajustado corsé

_-No puedo respirar y no quiero ir a esa estupida fiesta_!- decía mientras le procedían a ponerle el hermoso vestido que Mammy había elegido para ella, resignada y ya arreglada con un hermoso moño que recogía parte de su cabello dejando unos mechones sueltos y un hermoso laso celeste hacían que luciera tal cual como la conocen: La mujer mas bella de Georgia

_-Hija, te ves hermosísima, serás la envidia de la fiesta, y la pasaras muy bien anda apurate que ya nos vamos a la fiesta_- suspiro cuando escucho un grito estrepitoso que venia del exterior _" Sonomi, mujer vengan de inmediato o me voy sin ustedes!", _

_-Ni modo ese es tu padre…ahora veo de donde sacaste ese mal humor_…-se rió entre dientes y tomando a Tomoyo de la mano ambas bajaron y llegaron al carruaje, en donde los esperaba el señor Daidouji y la Hermana de Tomoyo Sakuya-

-_Vamos mujeres, porque tardan tantos, ven preciosa hija mía ve tu al frente con tu viejo padre_- Tomoyo era la hija predilecta del señor Daidouji y era obvia la razón, ella era la única que le acompaña en todo momento, en cambio Sakuya solo se preocupaba de encontrar marido

-_Si papa_- se subió sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su padre, el era su razón de existir y ya vería la forma de arrebatarle a Syaoran a su prima Sakura, con un simple latigazo a los caballos partieron en su carruaje que los llevaría a la fiesta de matrimonio de Syaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto….

**Que les pareció, cuando dije que seria una adaptación del libro, no quiere decir que usare los diálogos tal cual están, ya que seria violar los derechos de autor y algunos nombres también fueron cambiados.**

**Pues a decir verdad hace tiempo que no escribía así que creo que he perdido mi toque, cualquier cosa háganmela saber y pss como ha funcionado un poco, mientras continuo el segundo chapter pediré unos reviewsillos, a decir verdad deje de escribir porque me lastimaba que nadie leyera mis fics o me dijera en que podía mejorar, en fin, solo pido en este chapter 8 reviews nn Saludos!**

**Escenas del próximo Capitulo..**

_**-Ese es Eriol Hiragizawa verdad?-**_

_**-Asi es, dicen que dejo a una mujer embarazada y no quiso casarse con ella- decían mientras el apuesto hombre de ojos azules y cabellos negros bajaba saludándoles amablemente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja**_

_**-Siento como si me desnudara con su mirada-**_

**Espero que me digan si quieren que continue con la historia o no…saludos nn**


End file.
